


spiked cake

by iccampfire



Series: a little freefall [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccampfire/pseuds/iccampfire
Summary: Joy hasn't been feeling well and really the only weird thing she's eaten was a bite from Yeri's red velvet cake.Or Joy blames everything she's feeling on a love potion.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: a little freefall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	spiked cake

**Author's Note:**

> My first JoyRi centered fic. Honestly thought of this fic because I can just imagine Joy screaming "YAH! YERI!" at the top of her lungs.

Joy groans at the sound of her roommates shuffling about, excitedly talking about their day ahead. The curtains of her four poster bed are mostly drawn, but with a stream of soft blue light peeking through, she’s pretty sure it’s still very early in the day. Her thoughts are confirmed when one of them sticks her head through the curtain, informing the barely awake girl that they’re leaving extra early to make the most out of the nice weather. Joy waves them off, and they finally leave as they throw out, “Bye, Joy! See you later, sleepyhead!”

She grumbles as she tries to get comfortable once more, shifting to her side and willing herself to go back to sleep. Joy tosses and turns, and still nothing. She tries to follow Wendy’s advice, take deep breaths, count to four when you inhale, hold for seven, eight for when you exhale, empty your mind. She focuses on her breaths, her mind is empty, and Joy can feel herself drifting off to sleep but suddenly, her empty mind is filled with memories of a certain Gryffindor cackling at her own exploded cauldron. The Gryffindor was smart, Joy knew that, and that means she most probably did it on purpose. She pictures the Gryffindor’s sheepish look as Professor Hwang tries to scold her, ultimately to give in to her very cute pout.

As she shakes the memory away, she tries Seulgi’s method instead. Seulgi said counting sheep helps, well, the Hufflepuff prefers counting bears, but explained that traditionally, counting sheep will help her fall asleep. So Joy does that. It’s easy enough. She loves sheep and it reminds her of back home in the countryside. She counts them, imagines them jumping over a fence, then her mind shifts to when the same Gryffindor was trapped in the Room of Requirement with Joy and her pet cat (Joy was trying to get her cat to do some tricks and it was the only place they could focus). The Gryffindor had practically screamed her head off, terrified of Joy’s little baby who just wanted to play.  
  
So really, all the Slytherin wants is to go back to sleep. Even just another hour. Or at this point, she’s willing to take at least another thirty minutes. It’s been three nights since she’s gotten a good night’s sleep and she hates that it’s been so difficult. For a second, she wonders if she can get Head Girl Irene to knock her out with a sleeping spell or a stunning spell to get her to stay still or maybe even a knockback jinx to literally knock her out so she can finally get some rest.

Or maybe she should ask Irene for advice in general. Truth be told, Joy has been feeling… off. That was the best way she could describe it. Aside from being unable to sleep, her stomach’s been feeling funny. Her appetite is so off that even Seulgi, usually the most oblivious one, has noticed. Even stranger is that she’s been thinking about _that_ Gryffindor more than usual. It’s like her brain has zeroed in on her. Her brain thinks about the difference between her laugh and her cackle, the smirk on her face that Joy knows means she’s about to cause trouble, or how she playfully hugs the taller girl before whizzing off to her next adventure.

Then, there’s this weird phenomenon that every time the Gryffindor so much as looks at her from across the Great Hall, her stomach’s weird feeling increases tenfold. It’s like there’s a hurricane in her stomach, wanting to call her out.

Joy hates it. She hates not knowing, not understanding. She doesn’t know what this is. She’s never felt thisway before, and she’s never thought about someone this much. Sure, she looks at Irene as an inspiration for her to be her best. She thinks about Seulgi too, the sweet girl stunning everyone the moment she gets on her broom. She admires the smart and thoughtful Wendy. But she doesn’t think of her friends _that_ often.

There’s no way she’s going back to sleep now. Her mind wanders as she trudges towards the Prefect’s Bathroom. She figures that afterwards, she should follow her friends, get some fresh air, get a butterbeer or some candy. Yeah, that will do her good, she thinks.

Her body sinks into the tub, the warmth already loosening her tense muscles. She closes her eyes for a second, and out of nowhere, all she can picture are lips on her forehead, on her cheek and a smile—

Her eyes snap open and it hits her. The Slytherin scrambles to dry off and put her clothes on.

“YAH! YERIM! WHEN I FIND YOU—” she shouts to no one in particular as she runs through a pretty empty Hogwarts castle. “— I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

* * *

Tucked safely under her covers, high up in the Gryffindor tower, Yeri jolts awake.

“Huh, that’s weird.” she thinks, before falling asleep once more.

* * *

“IRENE!”

The early risers of Hogwarts, already enjoying their breakfast, whip their heads around to see the tall Slytherin storming towards the end of their house’s table. The Head Girl, however, doesn’t even bother to look up. She has one hand playing with Seulgi’s hair (who, given that her head is against the table, is most probably asleep again), while the other flips through a book.

“Good morning, Joy! You’re up early today!” the bright and friendly Wendy says as Joy takes a seat beside her.

Irene gives Joy a once over, “Yes, isn’t it too early for you to be bothering me? It’s not even 9 am.”

“Where is your sister?” Joy asks, her arms folded.

“Asleep?”

“Are you sure?”

Irene shrugs, “I guess? It’s Saturday morning, she doesn’t usually get up early unless there’s a reason.”

“Why?” Wendy asks.

“I need to speak with her.”

“About what?” and usually, Joy is a great liar. She’s a Slytherin after all, and they’re good at keeping things close to their chest. But Joy isn’t a great liar to Wendy. Wendy is way too nice, and Joy always gets way too guilty when she keeps things from the Ravenclaw.

So before she can get caught up in Wendy’s innocence, Joy says nothing, stands up and runs away. She can feel Irene bore holes through the back of her skull as she retreats, but she doesn’t have time to analyze if it’s because she’s hiding something, because it’s about her sister or because she’s a coward.

* * *

She decides after roaming the halls for a bit to station herself outside the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room, The Fat Lady giving her the stink eye. “Slytherins are not allowed inside the Gryffindor Common Room.”

“I’m not going inside. I’m just waiting.” Joy says, flashing the portrait her best smile, then adds. “Didn’t Irene enter last week though?”

The Fat Lady sighs as if annoyed that Joy continues to speak with her, “Headmistress Kim has given the Head Girl permission, particularly to allow her to drag Yeri to class.”

Joy perks up at the mention of Yeri but blames it on her desire to confront the younger girl, “So… speaking of Yeri, is she still inside?”

“No, her friends dragged her out of the common room just moments before you arrived.”

“WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?! WHERE IS SHE?!”

“Slytherin’s are so rude!” The Fat Lady huffs and turns away, leaving Joy alone in front of an empty portrait.

* * *

Joy spends the next couple of hours in frantic search for the younger girl. Why did their school have to be a literal gigantic castle?! At first, she was angry. Then, she was impressed that Yeri was bold enough to prank her like this. But now, she’s just tired. She just wants whatever’s going on inside of her to stop.

If Yeri made her this way, then Yeri definitely has the means or knowledge to take it away. She thinks she’s getting worse, her mind has been nothing but Yeri. She thinks about her bright smile, her twinkling eyes, and how cute she is when she annoys her sister and her friends. She thinks about the times they’ve gotten to know each other, mostly because Joy is the one assigned to keep watch of Yeri and Chaeyoung during detention, and the younger girl annoyed her enough to get them on friendly terms. She thinks about how she heard Yeri’s singing voice for the first time during the Winter Ball when she sang on stage with Wendy.

“Yeri must be a whiz at potions,” Joy concludes then makes a promise to herself that once this is all over with, she will not accept any food that someone just randomly gives her. She also promises to spend more time in the library studying potions.

She’s checked the Astronomy Tower, the Room of Requirement, the Quidditch Pitch and in a last ditch effort, even used Irene’s owl (without permission, but it’s easier to ask forgiveness anyway) to send Yeri a letter, asking them to meet. 

She’s walking by the Black Lake, allowing herself to catch a breath, when once again, she sees her favorite trio of seventh years under one of the many giant trees. Wendy is standing, her wild gestures as she tells a story making the other two laugh. Irene is resting her head on Seulgi’s shoulder and when their laughter dies down, Wendy gently presses her lips on each of the girl’s foreheads. Joy makes a mental note to ask them about that when her head isn’t as jumbled up as it is now.

Wendy, as usual, spots her first and waves excitedly, calling her to join them. She almost chooses not to, seeing the pointed look Irene shoots her with.

“So, have you spoken to Yeri yet?” her fellow Slytherin asks as soon as she’s close enough.

Joy shakes her head.

Seulgi smiles in greeting, “I think they went to Hogsmeade. Dahyun mentioned the other day that she and Chaeyoung wanted to take Yeri to let her pick out her birthday gift.”

“It’s her birthday?! When?!”

“Today…?” Seulgi answers.

“Isn’t that why you wanted to see her?” Wendy asks.

“I- uh-“

“If not that, then why were you combing the whole school looking for her?”

“And why did you use my owl?” Irene adds, her eyes narrowing and Joy is pretty sure there was a scowl hidden in that soft voice.

Not being able to lie to Wendy is one thing. Irene doing her scary head girl thing? That’s another point against her lying. Then Seulgi is sitting there with her little head tilt and cute cheeks that really, Joy better give up her Slytherin card at how weak she is against these older girls.

“Ithinksheslippedmealovepotion”

“Huh?”

“I. Think. She. Slipped. Me. A. Love. Potion.”

“For real?!”

“Excuse me?! What did you say?!” Irene stands up, her arms folded across her chest, and her eyes dead set on Joy. Because, duh, Joy, of course Irene will be extra protective if you accuse her little sister of not only smuggling, or creating a love potion, but potentially endangering a student by giving it out.

Luckily for Joy, Wendy and Seulgi are at Irene’s side in an instant, their hands on her shoulders to calm her down (and possibly restrain her).

“Why do you think she’d do that?” Wendy asks.

_Well, here goes nothing._

“I can’t stop thinking about her. I haven’t been able to eat or sleep properly since she barged into the empty classroom I was working in and gave me that stupid red velvet cake!”

Irene visibly relaxes, and her girlfriends (that’s most probably what they are right?) loosen their grip. “Okay, and how do you know it’s a love potion?”

“I can’t stop thinking about her stupid annoying smile when she feels like she’s won or her little dance when she proves she’s right! Or that smirk she gets when she gets away with something! And the way she laughs, it’s so loud! And my brain keeps going back to her even though I try my best not to think about her. You know how much I value my studies, Irene! I was in History of Magic and my brain wandered to her!”

There’s a smirk on Irene’s face and Joy doesn’t have time to process it.

“When I can’t sleep, which is often now, I can hear her singing! I can hear her voice telling me to stop overthinking it, or telling me to relax. I’m going insane and it’s all because of a love potion!”

“And I’m not an idiot—“

“At this point, I beg to differ, but go on.” Irene smirks, earning a slap on the arm by Wendy and Seulgi looks like she’s about to cry trying to hold in her laughter.

“Because most people won’t be aware they’re under a love spell, you know? They’ll go on not being themselves, rambling about the person, possibly going insane under the effects of a love potion, but not me! I figured it out! So ha! Tell your sister she’s not as smart as she thinks she is!”

Irene steps forward, and maybe, just maybe, a shiver runs down Joy’s spine. “Anything else you want me to tell my beloved sister?”

“Yeah! Tell her she’s lucky I have such good self-control because if I didn’t, I’d run up to her and just kiss her!”

At this, Seulgi just loses it. She’s practically on her knees half laughing and half crying. Irene’s lips are twitching in an effort to remain serious while Wendy is shaking her forehead in disbelief.

“Stop laughing!! I’m serious!!”

“Then kiss me then.”

Joy swears the wind gets knocked out of her as she turns around to face the girl she’s been searching all day for. Behind Yeri are her friends who are also trying their best to supress their smiles.

“What are you doing here?”

The younger girl lifts a piece of parchment - _Oh right, the owl_ \- and says, “Plus, people at school said you were looking for me.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

Yeri’s trademark smirk appears, “A while.”

“Oh.”

Joy stares at the young Gryffindor, and for a moment, she’s taken aback at how beautiful she is. As her eyes trail up Yeri’s features, she realizes that Yeri is doing the same to her. _What is she thinking? Is she going to admit that she tricked me?_ It’s only Seulgi wheezing for air that snaps her out of their daze.

“Kiss me then.” Yeri says again, her eyes challenging.

“I- I can’t.”

Yeri steps forward and Joy can’t help but mimic her action. (Joy still blames the love potion.) “Why not?”

“I- It’s not real. It’s the effects of the love potion.”

Another step forward.

“You really think I’m smart enough to brew one myself?”

“Well, yeah.”

Yeri’s smile gets bigger as she steps forward and Joy’s stomach does a flip.

“You really think I’m dumb enough to possibly get expelled over a love potion?”

“Well…”

One more step for the both of them and they’re close enough that Joy can see the little freckles on Yeri’s face.

“You really think that I’d visit you every day when you’re off practicing your advanced spells, hug you every single chance I get, sing for you when you get bored… just to lure you in to take a bite of a cake laced with love potion?”

Joy scratches the back of her neck, “Well… when you put it that way…”

“JUST KISS ALREADY!!” their friends shout and really, that’s all the extra push they need for Yeri to reach out and cup Joy’s face while the older girl to pulls Yeri closer by the waist.

Yeri’s lips are soft, and Joy can feel the smirk that’s forming on her lips. She kisses softly and sweetly, with a tenderness Joy didn’t think the rowdy Gryffindor was capable of. They pull apart and Joy’s head is in the clouds while Yeri puts a hand on her hip, “I don’t think a love potion can give you a kiss like that.”

* * *

“So maybe I was a little dumb.”

“A little?” Seulgi asks, looking like she’s about to start laughing again.

“Hey, be nice to Joy. Feelings are difficult.” Angel Wendy says, patting Seulgi lightly on the head.

“If you hurt her, I will come after you.” Irene threatens, and smirks triumphantly when she sees Joy cower a bit.

“Unnie! Be nice! I actually like her!” Yeri says, pulling Joy closer to her and sticking her tongue out at her sister.

* * *

“I’m sorry I forgot your birthday.” They’re walking around the courtyard now, hands intertwined. After the confession turned kiss turned surprise party that Chaeyoung and Dahyun threw for Yeri, the two were finally alone.

“It’s okay, I think the kiss was a great gift. Plus, seeing you squirm because of my sister was something I don’t want to forget. Not to mention your face when you realized I was behind you. Or when-“

“Okay okay! I get it. But… uh… I’m sorry I thought you spiked that cake.”

Yeri turns to face the taller girl, her eyes twinkling, “It’s okay. You can make it up to me. For the birthday and the blame thing.”

“Anything.”

“Be my girlfriend?” Yeri asks, full of confidence with a big smile plastered on her face.

Joy stares for a beat and she thinks, _Wow, this must be the courage those damn Gryffindors keep bragging about._

Then Joy nods, her heart jumping for joy, the knots in her stomach finally unraveling and her mind finally at peace. She leans forward and seals it with a kiss, and sure, she might not be great with feelings, or emotions, but she can finally say that she really really really likes - and maybe loves - Yeri.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this quick fic and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR MAKNAE, YERI!!


End file.
